1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carbonylation process which comprises contacting a .beta.-fluoroalkanol, carbon monoxide a base, and the Group IIB element mercury having an oxidation state greater than zero. The resulting .beta.-fluoroaliphatic carbonates can be employed in situ or isolated from the reaction mixture in the preparation of mono- or polycarbonates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)carbonate by the reaction of .beta.-trifluoroethanol with phosgene is described by Aldrich & Shepard (J. Org. Chem. 29, 11 (1964).